Ein ungewisser Weg
by RavannaVen
Summary: AU 4 Jahre nach DDB: Dank Obi-Wans Hilfe überlebte Qui-Gon die Schlacht von Naboo um Anakin zu trainieren. Dies ist die Geschichte des Weges, den Obi-Wans Leben nach diesen Ereignissen eingeschlagen hat.  Übersetzung


Vorab:

Dies ist die Übersetzung der FF "An Uncertain Path" von _red rose knight_.  
Ich beanspruche also weder irgendwelche Rechte an Star Wars und den darin vorkommenden bekannten Figuren, noch an dieser speziellen Storyline.  
Diese Übersetzung ist ein Projekt, das ich mir für die nächsten paar Monate (ja, ganz genau: Monate) einfach aus Spass an der Freude vorgenommen habe.  
Es steckt trotz allem ein haufen Arbeit meinerseits drin, über Feedback würde ich mich daher natürlich freuen.

Eine Bitte: Es ist eine Weile her, dass ich Star Wars auf deutsch gelesen oder gesehen habe.  
Außerdem schleicht sich bei mir aus Prinzip immer wieder der Fehlerteufel ein.  
Ich wäre daher wirklich dankbar, wenn sich jemand bereit erklären würde, sich dieser Übersetzung als Beta anzunehmen.

lg  
RaVi

Dies ist ein AU, das ungefähr 4 Jahre nach DDB angesiedelt ist.

Obi-Wan ist ein einsamer Ritter, der nach einer Aufgabe sucht. Qui-Gon überlebte die Schlacht von Naboo um Anakin zu trainieren. Dies ist die Geschichte des Weges, den Obi-Wans Leben nach diesen Ereignissen eingeschlagen hat.

**Ein ungewisser Weg **

**Teil 1**

**Das Buch des Anfangs**

Zeit war irrelevant.

Zumindest war sie das für Senator Muton Urot.

Tag und Nacht waren miteinander zu einem unendlichen Dunst verschmolzen.

Das Innere seiner winzigen Zelle veränderte sich nie.

Der Senator der Udali war als Teil einer durch den Senat autorisierten Ermittlung gegen illegale Sklaverei innerhalb der Republik auf Carua VI angekommen. Ihre Caruanischen Kontakte waren freundlich gewesen, sehr gastfreundlich. Sie hatten ihm bereitwillig alles gezeigt was er sehen wollte, und sogar noch mehr.

Es war eine wunderbare Vorstellung gewesen.

Muton hätte sich vielleicht sogar überzeugen lassen, an ihre Unschuld zu glauben, wären da nicht seine beiden Reisegefährten gewesen. Wächter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit. Ja, er hatte um die Hilfe der Jedi zur Aufklärung der Wahrheit gebeten.

Sie waren in das Zentrum des größten Sklaverei-Ringes geraten, den er je gesehen hatte und er hatte lange Zeit im Äußeren Rand ermittelt.

Die Ermittlungen waren mit relativer Leichtigkeit vorangeschritten.

Kein Wunder, dass die Jedi an diesem letzten Morgen so angespannt gewesen waren.

Er wäre es ebenfalls gewesen, wenn er nur gewusst hätte...

Auf ihrem Weg zum Transporter des Botschafters war das Schiff von Feuerstößen erschüttert worden, bevor es vor seinen Augen explodiert war. Er hatte nicht einmal gesehen, woher die Schüsse kamen, die die beiden Jedi töteten.

Seine Gefängniswärter waren Experten. Abgesehen von den Schrammen, die er sich zugezogen hatte, als sie ihn in die winzige dunkle Zelle stießen, war er unverletzt.

_Zuhause._

So viel Zeit war vergangen – zumindest nahm er das an – dass Muton sich fragte, ob überhaupt jemand wusste, dass er noch immer gefangen gehalten wurde.

_Welchem Zweck diente es, ihn all diese Zeit am Leben zu lassen?_

Er schob die Schale voll Grütze zurück in Richtung der kleinen Klappe, durch die alles kam und ging. Die große Tür war nicht geöffnet worden, seit sie ihn in diese Zelle gebracht hatten.

Die Gesichter seiner Gefängniswärter waren ihm ein Mysterium.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal ihre Stimmen zu hören bekommen.

Seine Zelle war mehr als ein Gefängnis bestehend aus sechs Wänden – es war ebenso ein Gefängnis des Geistes.

Nicht dass es etwas ausmachen würde. Es würde schon bald zu seinem Sarg werden.

„Muton Urot?" erklang eine Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Ja?" krächzte er, erstaunt, dass er noch über eine Stimme verfügte.

„Tretet zurück."

Er hörte einen merkwürdigen Ton und dann, plötzlich, drang ein gleißendes blaues Licht durch die Tür. Langsam zeichnete das gebündelte Licht die Form eines großen Kreises nach, gerade groß genug, dass er hindurch kriechen konnte. Das ausgeschnittene Stück der Tür fiel rücklings zu Boden und das blaue Licht verschwand.

„Senator," erklang eine Stimme, als sich eine in einen braunen Umhang gekleidete Gestalt in die Zelle lehnte. „Könnt Ihr aufstehen?"

„Es ist so lange her," Muton war kaum in der Lage zu flüstern. Er blinzelte, doch das Licht reichte kaum aus, um seinen Retter sehen zu können.

Die Gestalt beugte sich vor, legte vorsichtig einen Arm um Mutons Taille und zog den geschwächten Senator auf die Füße.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen," sagte die Stimme, als der Senator aus seiner Zelle gezogen wurde.

Mutons Beine konnten sein Gewicht nicht tragen, also legte der Unbekannte sich den Arm des Senators um die breiten Schultern und half dem Mann durch die nur schwach beleuchtete Halle. Er warf seinem Retter einen Seitenblick zu und lächelte schwach.

_Ein Jedi_, dachte er.

Plötzlich strömte neue Energie durch seinen geschwächten Körper.

„Alarm!" schrie eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Mutons Herz klopfte vor Angst, doch der Jedi blieb ruhig.

Der Senator fühlte, wie er in den Schutz einer dicken Säule geschoben wurde als Blasterschüsse an ihnen vorbeizappten. In seinem geschwächten Zustand sank er haltlos zu Boden. Muton zitterte, selbst als das familiäre Summen eines Lichtschwertes durch die Luft schnitt und die Entladungen zu den Schützen zurück reflektierte.

Bevor der Senator wusste wie ihm geschah, wurde er auf die Füße gerissen und regelrecht durch den Korridor getragen. Der Jedi wandte sich gelegentlich um und reflektierte das Feuer, eine Hand fest um den Griff seines Lichschwertes geschlossen.

Muton versuchte dem Jedi zu helfen so gut er konnte, indem er lief, so schnell es ein Körper zuließ. Seine Füße schienen kaum den Boden zu berühren. Er atmete heftig und die frische Luft – so ungewohnt nach all der Zeit – brannte heftig in seinen Lungen.

Vor ihnen strömte warmes Sonnenlicht in den Korridor. Muton lächelte entrückt, als sie der Freiheit entgegeneilten. Alles was er sah war der gelbliche Schein, der wie erfrischendes Wasser über seine Sinne flutete. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach.

„Bleibt bei mir, Senator!" drang die rauhe Stimme des Jedi zu ihm durch, spornte den geschwächten Mann an.

Muton fühlte sich, als würde er schweben.

Dann brachte ihn der harte rauhe Boden zurück in die Realität.

Der Jedi stolperte und wandte sich um. Sein Lichtschwert bewegte sich schneller, als Mutons abgestumpfte Sinne erfassen konnten.

Schreie hallten durch den Gang, als ihre Verfolger zurückfielen.

Wieder wurde der Senator auf die Füße gezogen.

Augenblicke später wurde er hinaus in das grelle Sonnenlicht gezerrt.

Muton blinzelte hinauf in den hellen gelben Himmel. „Frei?"

„Noch nicht," Der Jedi zog Muton über die offene Fläche direkt von dem Gefängnisgebäude.

„Wo ist er?" knurrte der Jedi, während er den Himmel absuchte.

Blasterfeuer regnete auf sie herab.

Der Jedi drehte sich um, schützte den Senator mit seinem Körper. Der braune Umhang bewegte sich über den von Blasterschüssen vernarbten Grund, kaum in der Lage den blitzschnellen Reflexen zu folgen.

Muton stöhnte vor Schmerz, als er in Richtung der Bäume am anderen Ende der Ebene gedrängt wurde.

Der Jedi schrie in ein Komlink: „Wo bist du?"

„Beinahe da."

„Beinahe ist nicht gut genug!" grollte der Jedi. „Du hast versprochen, du würdest bereits warten!"

Über den hohen goldenen Baumkronen tauchte ein kleiner, schwer bewaffneter Transporter auf. Sein rechteckiger, vornehmlich grauer Rumpf schwebte in einiger Entfernung, bevor er wendete und eine Ionen-Kanone das Feuer auf ihre Verfolger eröffnete.

„Unsere Mitfahrgelegenheit, Senator." bemerkte der Jedi knapp. Er zog den Senator in Richtung der offenen Landungsplattform des absteigenden Schiffes.

Eine Salve Blasterschüsse schlug in den Transporter ein und erschütterte ihn, doch er hielt seine Position.

Mit ein wenig Hilfe der Macht schob der Jedi den Senator auf die Plattform. Er gab dem Piloten ein Signal, indem er mit seinem Schwertarm winkte und drehte sich um, um weitere Blasterschüsse zu reflektieren, die der offenen Ladeluke des Transporters zu nahe kamen.

Der Pilot bestätigte und das Schiff begann unverzüglich abzuheben.

Die Plattform begann sich zu schließen und der Senator rutschte tiefer in den Laderaum. Muton rollte herum, um nach dem Jedi zu sehen, der blitzschnell den Blasterschüssen auswich und versuchte, zu dem fliehenden Schiff aufzuschließen. Muton streckte einen Arm aus, doch er war zu weit entfernt und zu schwach, um wirklich eine Hilfe sein zu können.

Der Jedi sprang mit Hilfe der Macht und erwischte den Rand der sich schließenden Plattform. Seine Hände griffen ungeschickt nach der Luke, und kämpften darum, nicht wieder den Halt zu verlieren.

Ein Blasterschuss schlug mit einer Explosion durch eine der Stützstreben der Plattform. Die Luke fiel nach unten und der Jedi-Ritter verlor beinahe den Halt. Seinen Fokus auf die prekäre Situation konzentrierend, zog sich der Jedi auf die Plattform und duckte sich gerade rechtzeitig um einem abgelenkten Blasterschuss ausweichen zu können. Er schob sich in das Schiff, griff nach einem Hebel, zog die Frachtluke zu und versiegelte diese schließlich manuell.

Muton setzte sich ungeschickt auf als das Schiff in einem steilen Vektor zur Atmosphäre hinauf schoss. Er stützte sich gegen das kalte Schott und sah mit tränenden Augen zum ersten Mal seinen Retter.

Der Jedi schenke ihm wenig Beachtung.

Ein dicker Zopf an dem Hinterkopf des Ritters hielt einen Teil seiner zerzausten dunkelblonden Haare zurück. Ein sorgsam gestutzter Bart verdeckte den unteren Teil seines beinahe ausdruckslosen Gesichts.

Der Jedi konzentrierte sich auf ein verbogenes Stück Durastahl, das in seinem Oberarm steckte. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zog er es heraus und ließ das Schrapnel in einem Regen von Blutstropfen auf den Boden fallen.

Muton sprach langsam, um seine Stimme zu testen: „Ich danke Euch Ritter –."

Für einen Moment herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, als der scharfe Blick aus eisigen blauen Augen auf dem Senator ruhte.

„Wie lautet Euer Name, Jedi?" fragte Muton.

„Kenobi."


End file.
